Meet Again
by RomanceGirl14
Summary: Layla is depressed that she has to watch all her friends hang out with their true lovers while she sits back and think about her true love who is dead...or has he? Co written with my BFF XXPay4XtraShippingsXX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back, sorry for not updating. School has started and I have TONS of homework. Anyway, I'm here cowriting a fanfic with my BFF XXPay4XtraShippingsXX.**

* * *

**Meet Again**

Layla had had enough of that party. She sat down on the side of a fountain, feeling depressed and angry. Her friends had the nerve to act all lovey-dovey with their boyfriends/fiances in front of her, after what had happened to Nabu? And it wasn't the first time, either. It really hurt that nobody ever asked her opinion, nobody considered that her fiance was dead and that she missed being able to hug him in front of everyone and not care about it. But she couldn't ever bring herself to say it.

"I hate them," she whispered. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. "No! No! I didn't mean that! They're my friends!" Then she looked at her reflection in the fountain. "But...I wish they would consider my feelings...oh, Nabu..." she mumbled, feeling her eyes begin to fill with tears. "No," she thought." I must not dwell on the past. I need to move on." Layla then decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her head of things.

As she was walking she thought of all the wonderful times that she had with Nabu. She remembered everything from the day they first met, to their first kiss, and all the way to when he proposed to her. She smiled at the memories, yet the happiness faded away as she remembered the day he died. She never got over it, and she never forgot him.

"Oh, Nabu..." she whispered again. Suddenly, she looked around and realized.

She had no idea where she was.

"Oh, no, no, no..." she groaned. "Stupid, stupid...ah!" she cried suddenly when her foot went into a hole and she tripped. She lay facedown in a pile on bracken, lost and unhappy, tears running down her cheeks. "No, no! Stop crying!" she sobbed at herself, knowing it was too late to stop herself. "Stop crying!" She felt pathetic, weak, hurt, and lonely.

Layla half hoped that this situation was one of those where her lover would come sweep her off her feet and confess his undying love for her, supressing the obsticles that came between them. Sadly, this was not that kind of situation, for her true love was dead. The thought of that made her cry more, and as the tears rolled down her cheek, she felt her conciousness slowly fade away...

* * *

(Nabu POV third person limited)

Nabu was walking in the woods when heard somthing that sounded like sobbing. right away he knew who it was. He found his pace getting faster and faster until he was in a full blown run. As he was running he thought about how to explain his being alive to her.

He wasn't dead, first of all. He had been in a coma the whole time, his energy seriously low. As there was no way for his to regain it on his own, he remained in that state indefinitely, hovering low above the ground. He could hear everyone, though. Heard Layla sobbing...heard the wizards destroying that flower...heard everyone upset...how he wished to comfort them all. Especially Layla.

By chance, some little girl had come skipping along around where he was kept. Looking back, it seemed almost like the coffin Snow White had laid in in that movie. It was kept open, and the little girl suddenly stopped singing and he felt something touch his cheek. It was soft, and he was curious as to what it was. He had sat up and plucked it off of his face, and suddenly realized he could move! There must have been another one of those flowers, because it was a flower that had hit his face. He held it up to observe it.

"I'm sorry, mister," gasped the girl. "I dropped my flower on you, did I wake you up?"

"No, it's fine," said Nabu, thinking fast. "It was about time for me to wake up anyway." He cracked a grin when he realized how true his words were.

Nabu had gone to Layla's parents, the king and queen of Tides, to tell them he was awake. They were ecstatic and considered calling Layla to tell her, but Nabu wanted to do it alone. He traveled to Magix quickly to find Layla, as that was where her parents had directed him, and he had just gotten there when he heard the sobbing.

Now he was running towrds the source of the sobbing, and his mind was racing with tons of questions, _"What happend to her?" "Is she OK?"_ All of a sudden, the sobbing faded. Now Nabu was really freaking out. He looked around, and about 6 feet in front of him lay Layla unconscious with tear stained cheeks. He ran up to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby tree, sat down and held her while she slept. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled softly.

* * *

Layla POV (third person limited.)

Layla slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she laying in someone's arms. She looked up and saw the face of the man she loved.

"I must be dreaming," she mumbled.

Nabu looked surprised that she had awoken so soon. Then his face softened. "No," he murmured, "you're most certainly not dreaming."

"But you were dead," Layla whispered.

Nabu held her tighter, leaned forward, and whispered, "Do I look dead to you?" Then he kissed her softly. Layla's eyes widened and slid shut as they filled up with tears for a third time. But this time of happiness.

Eventually they had to come up for air, and Nabu explained how he was able to move and talk again. She listened to his story with full eagerness, only to smile harder with every word. After he finished the story, he looked at her and asked, "Um...Uh..." trying to find the right words "Do you still want to marry me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well yes!" Layla exclaimed as she flung her arms around him in excitement. Then their lips meet again in a passionate kiss. Once the lovebirds came up for air, Layla asked,

"What will everyone else think when they see that you are alive again?"

"I guess we will find out soon won't we? Nabu replied with a smile. With that, hand in hand they went to join the others.

* * *

**So... that's all folks! That's the end of our first fanfic written together! So, PLEASE R&R! That would mean a lot to us, and we will give u a virtual cake!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey! Sorry, it's just an author's note. I'm Just writing to say because of you awesome reviewers, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX and I decided to continue the story YAY! We should have it up in a few weeks during holiday break.**


End file.
